This invention relates to an overbed table. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus combining an overbed table, an IV stand for supporting containers of an intravenously administered liquid and the like, a walker for supporting an ambulatory patient, and optionally, a wheeled chair.
Overbed tables are used in hospitals, nursing facilities, and homes to provide a substantially horizontal eating and working surface for patients while they are in bed. Generally, an overbed table is positioned adjacent to each patient's bed. Overbed tables designed for such use generally consist essentially of a horizontal wheeled base support which is adapted to project beneath a bed frame, a vertical standard that rises from one end of the wheeled base, and a horizontal table portion that extends horizontally from the vertical standard and overlies the base portion so that when the base portion is projected beneath a bed frame, the horizontal table portion overlies the bed frame. The horizontal table portion of the overbed table is often adjustable to a height above the bed to accommodate a particular patient's circumstances. The wheels attached to the base portion of the overbed table provide a mechanism for easily moving the table into position for use or away from the bed when not needed.
A patient's condition may require that nourishment, vitamins, medications, blood plasma, liquids, and the like be administered intravenously. To enable delivery of such liquids by gravity flow, a container of the liquid is usually supported by an IV stand that is stored elsewhere and only brought to the room as needed. Attachments are also often used, such as for attaching an oxygen bottle, catheterization equipment, infusion pump, and the like.
Patients often continue to receive intravenous administration of medicinal or nutritional liquids even though they are ambulatory. Some intravenous administration extends over long periods of time and may even continue around the clock. At the same time, ambulatory patients are encouraged to exercise. The benefits of making hospital patients ambulatory as soon as possible include a shorter post-operative recovery and shorter hospital stay. However, due to the limitations of existing equipment, it is impracticable for many patients to move freely about. For example, patients who are unsteady on their feet may not be able to use existing walkers because of imbalance that occurs when lifting and moving the walker frame. Similarly, patients receiving intravenous administration of liquids need a stand that can be safely moved without the danger of upsetting the stand or causing the patient to trip and fall. Present stands commonly have a relatively narrow base making the possibility of upset especially great if the wheels encounter an obstruction or are pushed along a carpet. For the same reason, if a patient stumbles slightly and exerts extra force on the stand, the stand may fall. Even if the stand does not fall, the patient will not be able to lean against the tipping stand for the additional support that would permit recovery of balance. Thus, for many otherwise ambulatory patients, there is no prudent way for them to move about alone. Nevertheless, even if existing walkers are safe for a particular patient, the problems persist of storing such walkers when they are not needed and of keeping such walkers in a patient's room, and thus adding to the floor space occupied by furnishings and equipment.
Wheeled chairs suffer from some of the same problems as IV stands. They are stored in a remote location and can be difficult to locate when required. Some patients can be mobile in a wheeled chair, yet be receiving an intravenously administered liquid. Thus, there is the need for a wheeled chair having a mechanism for hanging a container of such a liquid. Existing wheeled chair designs typically have separate poles that can be attached to the chair. As separate pieces of equipment, however, these poles tend to become separated from the wheeled chair and are unavailable when needed.
In view of the foregoing, it will be appreciated that providing an apparatus combining an overbed table, an IV stand for supporting containers of intravenous liquids, a walker for supporting an ambulatory patient, and optionally a wheeled chair would be a significant advancement in the art.